


Clumsy Mess

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mickey gives Ian a blowie under the table, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt! : Hey are you still taking prompts? I love your stories at ao3. So how about when Mick is giving Ian a blowjob under the Gallagher kitchen table,thinking they're alone but Carl and Liam see them and Liam asks why there's a head on Ian's lap and Ian pulls mickey from his shoulders & kisses him. Just cute and fluffy. Thank you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed so hard doing this omfg HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

Ian's hands clench into the cloth around the table, breath hitched as Mickey's lips licked up the vein at the underside of his dick. They were alone, for once, and Ian had been trying to study at the kitchen table, before Mickey snooped down low and crawled under, kneeling himself between Ian's legs, mouth taking in Ian's already leaking cock.

“ _Shit,_ fuck.” Ian gasps, helplessly, his notes scrunching against the top of the table. Mickey chuckles around him, head bobbing up and down within Ian's lap. Mickey's mouth did do wonders, every time his wrapped his lips around his cock, Ian was always surprised at how good it was.

Through the heat of the moment, neither of them noticed or heard the front door open and slam shut against his hinges. Ian was a panting mess, eyes clenched closed until he heard a screech echoing through the household, “Ian!Ian!” Liam called, running giddily into the kitchen, sweets piled in his arms and stuffed in his coat pockets. 

Ian's eyes shoot open, in reflex he kicks Mickey under the table, making the brunette choke around his cock. “Oh,  _shit.”_ he grabs under the table, but Mickey wouldn't budge, Ian just receives a slap to the thigh and the older boy carried on. “Hey, buddy, what have you –  _ahh –_ w-what have you been doing?” 

Liam remains unaffected, chewing aimlessly against a sweet, he shrugs until Carl walks in dumping a bag against the kitchen counter. “We took the sweets from the store, Liam did good, didn't you buddy?” The smaller Gallagher nods towards Ian, eyes innocently agreeing to Carl's confession. 

“Hey, Mickey here?” Carl asks, leaning over to the counter, eyes furrowing at his squirming brother. 

Ian tries to breathe through his nose, one hand clawing tightly into Mickey's hair. God Mickey was so fucking dead after this. Hissing through his teeth, Ian answers, head throwing back against the chair, gasping a little at the build in his stomach. “ _M-mickey?_ Ah, no-o” His voice shudders and he nearly thinks Carl caught on, but the other boy just shrugged and opened the fridge. 

Mickey flicks his tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock, circling the slit teasingly. Ian feels himself going to explode any second – it feels wrong because his two brothers were  _literally_ in the room, awake, fucking eating and oblivious to the fact that Mickey was sucking, wildly, at his cock underneath the place they ate their pancakes. 

Whilst Ian's panting like a bitch, Liam gasps as his sweet falls from his mouth and onto the floor. It takes him a second to notice, but Ian catches him through the corner of his eye, ready to yell to the boy no, but Mickey's mouth was so good and he resulted in letting out a “Li-mmm mhmm” and the dark-skinned Gallagher went to his five second rule.

“Sweet.” Liam utters to himself, leaning down with the leverage of his small knees to clasp his hand around it, the stickiness melding against his skin. Until – in Ian's horror – Liam notices something moving under the table. “Mouse! Mouse!” He shouts, pointing underneath the table. 

Mickey lets Ian's cock hit the back of his throat, Liam's yells a little faded from lust, but it made him quicken the process. Ian fists his hair, other hand loudly crunching up his needed notes against the table. Carl gives him an odd look, “You okay Ian?” 

“ _Fuck,”_ Ian finally breathes, wiping a hand across his face. “Yeh, er, I'm good.” 

“ _Right.”_

What they hadn't noticed was that Liam was again leaning, curious to the movement underneath the table. “Ian?” He asks, eyes widening, sweet still stuck in the wedge of his fingers. 

“Yeah, Buddy.” Ian tries to recover his breathing, turning his head against the top of the chair. Mickey laughs a little, keeping his position between Ian's legs, licking up the spill that smeared against his mouth and the tip of Ian's dick. 

“Why is there a head in your lap?” Liam asks, pronunciation of 'lap' and little off, but it did nothing but make Ian smile, despite the fact his brother was referring to his dick-sucking boyfriend that literally lived there. 

Carl walks over to the two – well, three, but he didn't know that - “Wait, what?” 

Ian feels his face flush, embarrassment covering his low gasps. “Oh, it's, well.” He doesn't see the point in lying, well, he could. He hears Mickey yelp in shock as his fingers dug into his shoulders,“I dropped  _my_ sweet into my lap, Mickey was just cleaning it up for me.” 

Liam nods, agreeing to something he didn't understand. “Mouse?” he asks, smile perking in the mention of Mickey. 

“Yeah,” Ian confirms, despite Mickey's protests he pushes his chair back – hoping that Mickey was generous enough to put his dick back in his pants. Not scarring Liam for the whole of his life, he pulls Mickey from underneath the table, hand firm against his shoulders. Carl frowns, a little confusion, when his eyes widen when it clicked. “Fucking gross, man.” 

Mickey wipes the corner of his mouth, standing up from the cramp formed in his knees. “ _What,_ I was just cleaning up his clumsy mess?” He smirks, letting Ian pull him against his lap. Ian giggles a little, hand around Mickey waist drawing him into a gentle, but passionate kiss. Mickey falls into the embrace, chuckling against Ian's lips. The redheads hand plays with the damp hairs at the nape of Mickey's neck, smug smile in a flush of his post-orgasm. Of course, Carl looks like he might hurl. 

Liam claps his hands, running over to the two, handing a sweet over to Mickey. “Mouse.” He whispers, the nickname becoming more than familiar. Mickey was even starting to warm to the choice of endearment, mainly for the fact that it made Ian smile more than ever. 

They all turn to the sound of the door slamming shut, Fiona barrelling through. “Oh, hey guys.” She dumps the full plastic bags against the counter, eyes narrowing towards the four. “What's going on, why do you all look suspicious?” 

Before Ian or Mickey could protest, as usual Carl is blunt, “Mickey sucked Ian off under the table, nothing big.” Fiona stares, wide eyed, looking towards Liam in shock of the whole situation; Mickey looks smug, Ian just looks guilty. 

“Sweet?” They hear Liam, voice questioning and confused. They all turn to see the dark-skinned boy dipping his finger into something that looks a lot like Ian's co- “Holy shit, Liam don't fucking eat that!"


End file.
